official_productive_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Ideas Page
FAN IDEAS: These ideas are not in the game, and they are only ideas. Please do not edit other people's ideas. Weird Polygon's Ideas Timed Collector. Looks like a white collector. It keeps track of any ores and for every second that they are not in the collector, it's x10 multiplier decreases by .1x. That means that it takes 90 seconds for the ores to get processed at base value. Requires 740M$ and 100 iron. Consumes 8K power. Oil Refiner. Looks like an oil fracker with a collector at the back. It collects oil and it spits it out with 2x oil value. Requires 10M$ and 10 iron. Consumes 2K power. Exponent Collector. Looks like a red primitive collector. It uses the power of math to multiply ores put in by value^1.1. Has a 5% chance to get from the Supreme Pack and consumes 35B power. Diamond Collector. Looks like a teal archaeological collector with diamonds coming out. It uses the power of refined diamonds to return your ores with a 150x value. Has a 15% chance to get from the Diamond Pack and consumes 45B power. GDhaxer95 Ideas * Antimatterized Solar Panel = * Type = Generator (Daytime) * Tier = Dark * Produce 1Qd u * Resources needed = 2 Quantum Core , 100 Dark Matter, 50 Hepatizon, 50 Gallium, 30 Obsidian, 20 Antimatter, 1 Tesla Cell - With This Solar Panel Coming right of The Space, You will never Have Power Problems Anymore, Made of Antimatter. - This Generator is an ultra rare Generator that you can get in a Diamond Pack or can be buy in the shop in extreme mode but just with resources. RealBobTheBlob's Ideas * Arsenic Diffuser Item Name: Arsenic Diffuser, Item Description: Why would anyone use this item? This is just a useless waste of space that takes away from your Arsenic total., Tier: Galactic Nova Energy Usage: 25tU, Extreme Persistant This item can be obtained as a bonus item with a chance of 3.22% in the Galactic Nova pack. It stores Arsenic and turns 5 Arsenic into 4 Arsenic + 5 Death Dust. * Death Dust re-used into Arsenic Item Name: Death Dust Bombarder, Item Description: What's an Arsenic Grind?, Tier: Dark Energy Usage: 3QdU, Extreme Persistent, Cost: $111dVit, 200 Hepatizon, 20 Quantum Core, 10M Stone, 10 Death Dust This ridiculously big machine turns 500 Death dust into 250 Arsenic. ------------------------------------- * Antimatter = * Type = Resource (Extreme Mode/Alloy) * Tier = Dark * Resource Needed = 50 Dark Matter, 40 Hepatizon, 25 Ferromolybdenum, 5 Quantum Core (Alloy All of that and you will get 35 Antimatter) - This Is the Antimatter, Culmination of Dark Matter and others Resources, This can be used for crafting Very End Game Generators, Droppers and Upgraders. - Antimatter Is an BIG Alloy of Some Extreme mode Resources Like Dark Matter and more, Have A REALLY low change of getting 10 of this in a Diamond Pack, Like 0,000001% of getting Some. --------------------------------------- * Plasma Tack = * Type = Upgrader * Tier = Legendary * Effect = Add 100% to the ore value up to 5 Times * Consume 10.24k u * Buy Price = 54 Qtn * Base > 2.5k * Resources = 150 Plasma, 100 Iron, 100 Stone, 50 Platinum. - That Extremely Upgraded Drop Tack Add 100% to the value of every ore thats worth more than 2.5k, Someone say this Upgrader Is a "fallen from the sun" one because of the Upgrader Made from Plasma. - This Upgrader Is an Upgrade of the Advanced Drop Tack thats can be very usefull for pre-end setups due to the low cost. --------------------------------------- * Platinum : * Type = Resource (Normal Mode/Extreme Mode) * Tier = Advanced - Platinum Is an Rare Ore that can be found in the deep's of the Earth. - Platinum Is an Resource that can be dropped by the Platinum Extractor , This Card Is used for Some middle/end game items Like the "Plasma Tack". --------------------------------------- * Platinum Extractor : * Type = Cards Dropper * Tier = Advanced * Resources Needed = 125 Iron, 50 Copper, 35 Tin , 5 Silver * Buy Price = 3,2B * Consume 107.2kU * Time = 25s - This Cards Dropper Will Search Deep the Underground Platinum and will drop every 25s This valuable Material! - This Depot drop Platinum Cards thats can be used for making items. --------------------------------------- * Bloody Ruby Pack : * Type = Pack * Tier = Bloody * Buy Price = 25 Trd * Mode = Easy Mode Only * Need at least 500 Plasma. * Award 50 Plasma - This Is the Bloody Ruby Pack , It contain Some Bloody and Ruby Items, But for now, Those items are unknow... - The Bloody Ruby Pack Is the Third Pack in easy mode (After the Basic and the Mutated Emerald one's), It contain Good Items and award 50 Plasma. There is the items = * Bloody Stone Fountain (18,74%) * Ruby Lunar Refiner (13.46%) * Blood Implanter (16,67%) * Ruby Shrine (16,67%) * Ruby-Bullets Upgrader (17,85%) * Blood Collector (16,67%) * Shining Ruby Wind Turbine (16,67%) You Can get a chance of getting those Progression or Supreme Packs items : * The Fantastic Platinum Lunar Cell (0.26%) * Sparkletime Tree Depot (0.92%) * Crimsonite Mineral Selector (0.22%) You Can get the Marble Tier of this pack at a 1% chance = * The Blood River (1%) --------------------------------------- * Bloody Stone Fountain : * Type = Dropper * Tier = Bloody Ruby * Ore Value = 10k * Drop Rate = 4s * Power Consumpsion = 6.6k u - This Bloody Stone Fountain Is Like an Upgraded version of the Wizardry Cobble Fountain, It drop ores every 4 seconds thats worth 10000$ and use 6.6k of energy. - This Is from the "Bloody Ruby Pack". --------------------------------------- * Ruby Lunar Refiner : * Type = Upgrader * Tier = Bloody Ruby * Effect = x7 to x8 Multiplier * EffectCap = Can only Upgrade during the night and Can be used up to three times * Power Consumption = 0 u - This Is the best Upgrader of the Bloody Ruby Pack! This does a solid x7 to x8 Multiplier to Your ores and doesn't consume energy, but It work only the night. - The Ruby Lunar Refiner Is Like the Emerald Solar Refiner, but beside of upgrading the day, this Upgrader upgrade only the night. It Can be found at a 13.46% Chance in the "Bloody Ruby Pack". --------------------------------------- * Blood Implanter : * Type = Upgrader * Tier = Bloody Ruby * Effect = Add 25k$ to ore value THEN the ore get a x3.5 Multiplier. * EffectCap = Can be used twice * Power Consumption = 126,6k u - This thing implant blood in the ores thats pass through it, making ores more valuable, but how ? Nobody Know... - The Blood Implanter add 25k$ and Multiplies ores thats pass through by x3.5 multiplier. Can be found in the "Bloody Ruby Pack". --------------------------------------- * Ruby Shrine : * Type = Upgrader * Tier = Bloody Ruby * Effect = x4 Multiplier * EffectCap = Upgrade only ores thats worth > 20M and Can be used three Times. * Power Consumption = 256,6k U - This Ruby Shrine will Upgrade ores thats worth it. - This "Bloody Ruby Pack" Upgrader Multiplies ores thats worth more than 10M at a x4 Multiplier up to three times and consume 256,6kU. This make the Upgrader useless at early game but usefull for mid/late game. --------------------------------------- * Ruby-Bullets Upgrader : * Type = Upgrader * Tier = Bloody Ruby * Effect = x3 Multiplier THEN x2 Multiplier and sometimes after Upgrade ore with x1.5 multiplier. * EffectCap = Can be used up to 4 Times. * Power Consumption = 60.6kU - This Upgrader will shoot Your ores into a better and stronger form! - The Ruby-Bullets Upgrader Is a little complicated : For every ores thats pass through, it will be shooted TWO Times by Ruby bullets, the first Time the ore get shooted, it will get a x3 multiplier, for the second Times the ore Is shooted, its value will get a x2 Multiplier and sometimes the same ore will be shooted a third Time, if its the case THEN the ore value will gain a x1.5 Multiplier for a total of x9 MULTIPLIER, and if its used 4 Times this multiplier Can get to x36! Awesome! And this Upgrader have an Small conveyor. Can be found in the "Bloody Ruby Pack". -------------------------------------- * Blood Collector : * Type = Collector * Tier = Bloody Ruby * Effect = Proceed ore at x13.3 Its value. * Power Consumption = 266,6kU - Use the blood to Proceed the ores unleashed power. - This Collector Proceed ores at x13,3 Its value and use 266,6kU of energy, making it useless at early game but very usefull at mid game. Found in the "Bloody Ruby Pack". -------------------------------------- * Shining Ruby Wind Turbine : * Type = Generator (Day and Night Time) * Tier = Bloody Ruby * Power Production = 200kU - There is it, The best Wind Turbine! Produce 200k of energy everytime! But Is not that Munch... - There is the ONLY Wind Turbine found in a pack! This Windy Generator Produce 200kU of Energy! Very usefull for early and mid game! Found in the "Bloody Ruby Pack". -------------------------------------- * The Blood River * Type = Upgrader * Tier = Marble * Effect = ??? * EffectCap = Can be used once * Power Consumption = 66,66M u - Everything Is unknow about this thing, but this Is Ridiculously Powerfull - The Blood River Is the Marble Item of the 'Bloody Ruby Pack", It does : Multiplies any ores thats pass through it by x100 up to TWO TIMES (x10k MULTIPLIER IN TOTAL) Ores thats have been Upgraded by the Blood Implanter gets an x16.6 Multiplier and 666M Is added to them additionaly with the x100 Upgrade (FOR A TOTAL OF x166k MULTIPLIER, INSANE!) "Bloody Stone Fountain" Ores gets an x666 multiplier AND 16B Is added to Its ores. (TOTAL OF 6.660.000x MULTIPLIER OMG!) "Bloody Stone Fountain" Ores thats HAVE BEEN Upgraded by the Blood Implanter will get a additional x1k Multiplier and 66B Is added to them (TOTAL OF 10.000.000x MULTIPLIER THIS IS INSANE!!!) If the Ore that Pass through Is Unupgraded, The ore will gain 600M $ and will be Upgraded by x30 additionaly with the x100 multiplier. (TOTAL MULTIPLIER OF x300.000 Great!) The 'Bloody Ruby Pack' Can sacrifice himself at à 1% of chance, and THEN you will get this powerfull Upgrader thats consume 66.66M of energy. -------------------------------------- * Nuclear Generator : * Type = Generator * Tier = Radioactive (NEW TIER IDEA) * Buy Price = 78 Octd * Power Production = 1u to 1QtnU * Resource Needed = 100k Stone, 20k Iron, 10k Steel, 5k Uranium, 2.5k Turquoise AgSn, 2k Nichrome, 1k Hepatizon, 500 Electrum, 100 Diamonds - A Nuclear Generator? Why Not? - The Nuclear Generator use Uranium to produce Energy, This energy Can go up to 1QTN! Thats awesome! But Is very long to get to this number, Like DAYS. (THIS ITEM ALREADY EXIST IN THE GAME, THE GNRU) -------------------------------------- * Radioactive Uranium Thrower : * Type = Resources Dropper * Tier = Radioactive * Buy Price = 25 Qnd * Drop Rate = 5 Uranium Cards Every 50s. * Power Consumption = 800BU * Ressources Needed = 50k Stone, 15k Iron, 10k Silver, 10k Copper, 10k Tin, 5k Electrum, 2.5k Gold, 1k Chromium, 50 Diamonds - This Depot Take Uranium Directly in the Ground and split 5 Of it every 50 second - This Drop Uranium Cards Used for Radioactive Tier Items. -------------------------------------- * Magical Mithril Grinder : * Type = Resource Dropper (Extreme mode) * Tier = Dark-Artist * Buy Price = 506 OcQdt * Drop Rate = 2 Mithril Cards Every 2m * Power Consumption = 23SxtU * Resources Needed = 500k Stone, 300k Graphite, 250k Iron Dust, 250k Steel Plates, 250k Quartz, 200k Platinum, 200k Gold Dust, 100k Lavasteel, 100k Nichrome, 100k Hepatizon, 78k Papier, 64.2k Brick, 50k Obsidian, 50k Turquoise AgSn, 47k Magnalloy, 45k Aluminium Dust, 40k Molybdenum, 36.8k Sillicon, 35,2k Coal, 35k Bronze, 34k Copper, 30.3k Zinc, 20k Cobalt, 17k Nisil, 16.9k Amethyst, 15k Topaz, 15k Ruby, 15k Sapphire, 13k Emerald, 10k Diamond, 8.6k Crimson, 7.4k Crimsonite, 5k Indium, 2.5k Indium Dust, 2k Sulfur, 1.7k Titanium, 1.6k Ferrosilicon, 1.5k Ferromolybdenum, 1k Chromium Dust, 1k Gallium, 900 Potassium Dust, 850 Arsenic, 600 Phosphorous Dust, 500 Sand, 350 Alder, 200 Pyrein, 100 Electrum, 50 Dark Marrer, 25 Black Steel, 10 Rainbow Crystal, 10 Onyx, 5 Berylis Contrarium, 5 Iridium, 1 Quantum Core and 1 Black Diamond. - This Resource Dropper Drop an Unique Material thats unexist for everyone because of the Insane Rarity of it, This Is Called 'Mithril' - THIS IS THE MOST EXPENSIVE IN RESOURCES CARD DROPPER AND CONSUME AN INSANE 23Sxt OF ENERGY!!! This Material Is used for making Chaotic, Entropic, Vantablack and Dark-Artist Tier Items. --------------------------------------- * Black Steel : * Type = Resource (Extreme Mode) * Tier = Dark * Resources Needed = Put 10 Steel in a MIS for one Black Steel - This Is the Dark counterpart of the Steel. - This Resource Is used for Making Dark, Dark-Artist and Chaotic Tier Items. --------------------------------------- * Black Diamond : * Type = Resource (Extreme Mode) * Tier = Dark-Artist * Resources Needed = Put 100 Diamond in a MIS for one Black Diamond - This Is the Dark Counterpart and the rarest form of the Diamond. - This Resource Is used for making Dark-Artist, Chaotic, Entropic and Vantablack Items --------------------------------------- * Voidstone : * Type = Resource (Extreme Mode) * Tier = Dark * Resources Needed = Put 5k Stone in a MIS for 10 Voidstone. - This Is the Dark Counterpart of the Very Common Stone. - This Resource Is used for making Entropic, Chaotic and Vantablack Items. --------------------------------------- * Onyx Searcher : * Type = Resource Dropper (Extreme) * Tier = Dark * Buy Price = 687 Nod * Drop Rate = Drop 1 Onyx Every Minutes. * Power Consumption = 1.289 QdU * Resources Needed = 1 Alder Core Emerald Depot, 1 Ruby Spitter, 1 Sapphire Palace, 1 Topaz Station, 3 Diamond Spitter, 5 Amethyst Focus Depot, 1M Stone. - This Depot Search in the Underground a Rare and Valuable Gem called Onyx. - The Onyx Searcher Drop every minutes one card of Onyx and Consume a lot of energy (1.289 QdU). -------------------------------------- * Onyx : * Type = Resource (Extreme) * Tier = Dark - There is the Hidden Black 7th Gemstone, The Onyx. - Onyx Is Dropped by the Onyx Searcher , at a droprate of one per minutes. This Item Is rarely Used for making items. But Can be used for making the Magical Mithril Grinder. -------------------------------------- * Mithril : * Type = Resource (Extreme) * Tier = Chaotic - You have A Legendary Material in Your hands... I'm Impressed! - Mithril Is an Resource Dropped by the Most Expensive in Resources Depot of all the time, The Magical Mithril Grinder. When you get Your first Mithril, You will be awared the Mythical Metal Badge. Mithril Is used for making Entropic, Chaotic, Vantablack and Dark-Artist Items. -------------------------------------- * Bismuth Crystal Excavator : * Type = Resource Dropper * Tier = Ancient-Prism * Buy Price = 243.7 Qtd * Drop Rate = 4 Bismuth every 10 minutes. * Power Consumption = 598.4 T U * Resources Needed = 4 Pyrein Crystal Extraction Plant, 2 Chromium Factory, 1k Nichrome, 800k Stone, 7.5k Coal, 3k Chromium, 1k Chromium Dust, 500 Chromium Plate, 300 Crimson, 100 CrimClay, 100 Arsenic, 50 Diamonds. - This Depot will provide you Some Bismuth! - The Bismuth Crystal Excavator will drop 4 Bismuth Cards every 10 Minutes... This Is a long wait... And Consume 598T of Energy... But Can be usefull. -------------------------------------- * Bismuth : * Type = Resource * Tier = Ancient-Prism - You Got A Piece of Bismuth! Good Job! - Bismuth Is Dropped by the Bismuth Crystal Excavator every 10 Minutes. This Is Not a Munch Used Resource for making things, but Can be Usefull. --------------------------------------- * Spectral Light Darkerer : * Type = Generator * Tier = Vantablack * Buy Price = 678.09 Notgt * Power Production = 1QtnU (Daytime Only) * Resources Needed = 25.7k Voidstone, 10k Black Steel, 3.5k Onyx, 100 Black Diamond, 75 Dark Matter, 50 Arsenic - Dark, Darker, Yet Darker, Why i am using This? This Convert Light into Pure Dark Power... - The Spectral Light Darkerer Is a Solar Cell thats Produce 1Qtn of ENERGY!!!, This Is a Vantablack Tier item. --------------------------------------- * Volcanic Magmite Cell : * Type = Generator * Tier = Vantablack * Buy Price = 34.07 Trqnt * Power Production = Up to 50DeU * Resources Needed = 3 Emerald Thermal Cell, 10M Voidstone, 5M Dark Steel, 1M Zinc, 500k Obsidian, 450k Coal, 300k Lavasteel, 150k Crimson, 50k Onyx, 25k Lava Capsule, 10k Black Diamond, 5k Stone, 1k Bismuth, 500 Mithril, 250 Alder, 100 Dark Matter - That Generator Produce Lots of Energy if you Feed him 1k Lava Per seconds... - The Volcanic Magmite Cell Can Produce up to 50 De of energy! But you will need LOTS AND LOTS of Money plus LOTS of Resources and 1k Lava Per seconds. Vantablack Tier Item. --------------------------------------- * Lavasteel Magma Extractor : * Type = Pipe Machine * Tier = Extreme * Buy Price = 78.9 Spd * Effect = Produce 50 Lava per Seconds. * Power Consumption = 500BU * Resources Needed = 3 Crimsonite Magma Extractor, 10k Lavasteel, 5k Lavasteel Plate, 4.5k Lavasteel Dust, 2k Zinc, 1k Silver, 500 Arsenic. - This Is the Upgrade of the Crimsonite Magma Extractor, This thing Is x5 More Efficient but use Munch more Energy, We used the Lavasteel and better pumps for This one. - The Lavasteel Magma Extractor Is a Lava Pump thats Produce 50 lava per seconds! Making it ULTRA USEFULL For LAVA ENERGY SETUPS! ---------------------------------------- * Quantum-Link Pyrotheum Extractor : * Type = Pipe Machine * Tier = Dark * Buy Price = 706.8 NoVit * Effect = Produce 100 Lava per Seconds * Power Consumption = 500TU * Resources Needed = 4 Lavasteel Magma Extractor, 10B Stone, 1M Coal, 754k Iron, 50k Lavasteel, 25k Ruby, 10k Obsidian, 9.7k Crimson, 5k Zinc, 1.5k Arsenic, 50 Pyrein. - The Best Lava Pump of the Time! Thats Pump 100 Lava every Seconds! And Is the Final Upgrade of the Magma Extraction Facility. - This Pipe Machine Produce 100 Lava per Seconds for a Power Consumption of 500T. You will need 10 or more of these for being able to Fully Power the Volcanic Magmite Cell, High Resource Cost Too. ---------------------------------------- * Light Banisher : * Type = Upgrader * Tier = Vantablack * Buy Price = 56.05 Ocqdt * Effect = ??? * Power Consumption = 906 QdU * Resources Needed = 2 ANOMALY Activator, 100 Dark Matter, 50 Black Diamond, 25 Mithril, 17 Bismuth, 10 Luminescent Rainbownite, 5 Beryllis Contrarium, 3 Titanius Contrast - Ban the Light a ore contain to a Vantablack ore. - The Light Banisher Is an Upgrader Thats Only Accept Ores Thats have been Graduated to Dark Tier. Effect of the Light Banisher : * Dark Ores Thats pass through have a 50% chance of Exploding. * Dark Ores Need a base value of 10Unqdt for being Upgraded, if not, the ore will Disapear. * If an Normal ore pass through it, They will be exploded. * Dark Ores Thats Worth between 10.897Unqdt and 9.99Qnt will have between 1% and 10% to have an +10Qnt Value and +10Qnt Base Value Upgrade. * Dark Ores Thats pass through it have a 35% Chance to survive for two seconds and will explode after. BUT If the ore Is Proceed in a Collector before the ore explode, it will get a INCREDIBLE X100B UPGRADE. ---------------------------------------- * Phosphoresent Tritium Launcher : * Type = Dropper * Tier = Vantablack * Buy Price = 207 SpQnt * OreValue = 1Noqdt * Power Consumption = 2.007qdU * Droprate = 1 every 50 Seconds * Resources Needed = 50M Iron, 1M Steel, 500k Voidstone, 500k Crimson, 250k Cobalt, 100k Quartz, 50k Darksteel, 25k Gallium, 10k Onyx, 5k Bismuth, 3k Titanium, 1k Black Diamond, 500 Coal, 100 Iridium, 2 Luminescent Rainbownite, 1 Radioactive Plutonium. * Need at least 400k Plasma - Tritium Is one of the rarest thing on Earth, this dropper will drop Some that worth 1Noqdt every 50 Seconds, You will be rich! - This Dropper That cost 207Spqnt and drop Tritium every 50s thats worth Noqdt while consuming 2.007qd of energy! Beside of the Hugh Resources cost, this dropper Is one of the best and Its Tier Is vantablack. ---------------------------------------- DiamondKFC's Ideas # highlight all of certain item on the base (so i can find let's say a granite resource setup) highlight would be a decal highlight so they can be seen from across the base # timers in the main menu to gauge your speed at getting a pack, carries over multiple sessions # Change Impure Nacho Dropper to 50Qd and 5MU so it can compete with deadly toxin spitter # Change vinewood dropper power consumption to 32U, and make it drop ores worth 10T$ # Change concentrated wool dropper power consumption to 50MU # Change Crimblade Power consumption to 542BU, and change multiplier to 8x 3 times and now, for some old ideas i had: The extended normal packs: Later Resources Limestone Driller Produces 1 limestone every 25 seconds Costs 500 No$ 1TU Alloy: FerroChrome: 10 Iron 1 Chromium = 1 Ferrochrome Stainless Steel 30 iron 1 nichrome = 1 stainless steel Cupronickel 10 copper 10 nickel = 1 cupronickel Opal Pack: Requires 250k plasma Gives 100k plasma Costs 1 Duvit 500 Limestone 10M stone 30k Colored Gold 10k Tin 5k Turqoise agsn Main items Crystalline flow 3x cards, Requires 500MU Opalite Spitter (alderite spitter) Produces ores worth 10 Dud, requires 2TU Opal Infuser 5x 6 times, 5TU Opal Enchanter x5T-5Qtn on opal, 5TU Opal Mineral searcher Opal is 5% chance Is worth 10 Decillion, 2TU Opal Collector X75 multi, 1TU Opal Wheel 3 options, One cube roots, one adds 5 Octillion, the other does 1000x 3TU Opal Mountain Is at maximum height value Does 8x 5 times, 10TU Opal Oil Incinerator Requires 5M oil per second Produces 100TU power at max Opal Alloy Factory Input always one, output 5x, 3TU Side items Crimson Kinetic Amplifier (50%) 3x to ores between Nonillion and 1 Duodecillion, 10TU power Advanced Teleportation Pack(25%) Uh ill make a link later MEGA RARE.... Platinum lunar panel (6.67%) Platinum solar (16.67%) Onyx Sapper-panel(2%) Produces 1QdU during the day Marble Iten Palladium Mineral Mine 5 spout, 1s, triple diamond chance, diamonds worth quintillion and work with opal enchanter 200BU Ascendence Pack Requires 1M plasma Gives 500k plasma 10Tgt Cash 35M stone 10k ferrochrome 1000 Stainless Steel 120k Gold 10k Cupronickel 100k Lavasteel Main items Ancient Pinnacle X10k times 1 time 30TU Savage Fury 9x 5 times 50TU Golden Brick Dropper Drops are worth 1 octd, 20TU Condescendence 15x 4 times, 70TU Roof Upgrader Drops must be entered from roof, 30x 3x, 100TU Godlike Golden Quarry 25 gold every 4 seconds, 30TU Endless Coal Spitter 15 coal every other second, 50TU Resource Pit Holds 1T items, 10TU Rollercoaster Upgrader 5x 7 times, 40TU, starts high ends low Laser Edge Only upgrades on conveyer edge 3x 10 times Side Items Stone Cell(100%) 250 stone every second, triple spout Crimson Mineral Amplifier (50%) 1000x on regular red 50000x on rare red 100000x on white MEGA RARE… Plat Lunar (16.67%) Onyx sapper-panel (6.67%) Outrageous Onyx Lunar cell(2%) 1QdU during night Marble Item Stone Fold 1000 stone every half second, 500BU power Prime Pack Requires 10M plasma Gives 100M plasma 1 Qdt cash 50M stone 5M wood 25k Limestone 100k Nichrome 250k Lavasteel Main Items Plasmatic Spill Refiner X5 to cards, 100BU Jester Inducer Random value change from x0.1 to x500k, 150TU, works past entropic Lake Burner Produces 3QdU Requires 12000 water a second Plasmosis Collector X500 to ores, 200TU Tightrope heights Basically obsidian balance but really high up 25x 5 times 200TU, works past entropic Plasma Blaster 20 times 5 times 40TU,works past entropic Twist Upgrader 20x 5 times, goes in a 270 degree counterclockwise, 300TU Material Fuser Only needs 1 resource on either side: output x30 SIDE ITEMS Crimson Mineral Transfuser (50%) Regular red: 1 decillion Rare red: 1 quindecillion White: 1 vigintillion 5x chance for white ,Drops every 10 seconds, 300TU Sapphire attachment (20%) Increases drops by 50% 40 times, works past entropic MEGA RARE… Onyx solar (16.67%) Onyx lunar (6.67%) Palladium Dyson Cell (2%) 100 QdU Marble item Entropic growth Doubles drop value 15 times past entropic, 3QdU power PI ENERGY CLASSES ' ' Dynamo Class ' ' Progression Road REGULAR TIER Stone Reinforced Dynamo Produces 30U 40 seconds ( 10 yellow) Costs $5,000 ' ' ADEPT TIER Iron Lattice Dynamo Produces 300U 1 minute (15 seconds yellow) Costs $15,000 Copper Mesh Dynamo Produces 2kU 1 minute (15 seconds yellow) Costs $50k ' ' ENHANCED TIER Crystalline Dynamo Produces 10kU 1 minute (15 seconds yellow) Costs $1M Flame Dynamo Produces 100kU 15 Seconds ( 3 Yellow) Costs $20M ' ' ADVANCED TIER Crust Churner Produces 100kU 2 minutes (30 yellow) Costs $500M Magma Dynamo Produces 5MU 1 minute (15 yellow) Costs $30B Star Dynamo Produces 100MU 15 Second ( 3 Yellow) Costs $100T ' ' LEGENDARY TIER Mantle Mixer Produces 100MU 2 Minutes ( 30 sec yellow) Costs $100Qd EarthQuake Produces 5BU 1 Minute ( 15 sec yellow) Costs $100 Qtn Basic Pack UNCOMMON TIER Silver Dynamo Produces 512U 32 Seconds ( 8 Yellow) Gold Pack RARE TIER Gold Dynamo Produces 5.12kU 1 Minute (15 yellow ) Progression Pack RARE TIER Concentrated Platimo Produces 1.5TU 32 Seconds ( 8 Yellow ) ' ' Supreme Road ANCIENT PRIME TIER Dynamo Of the Ancients Produces 75BU Costs $1No 1 minute ( 15 yellow) Supreme Pack RARE TIER Fantastic Platimo Produces 3TU 1 Minute ( 15 yellow) GALACTIC SUPREME Archeological Dynamo Produces 100BU 3 Minutes ( 45 yellow) Diamond Pack DIAMOND TIER Diamond Traced Dynamo Produces 4TU 5 minutes (1 min 15 seconds yellow) Marble Items MARBLE TIER Dynamo Agglomerate Produces 1M power 2 minutes (30 seconds yellow) Progression pack marble Magnetic Dynamo Builds up to 1 QdU power 10 minutes ( 2 min 30 seconds yellow) Does not reset when green, but sets power produced from it to 0, when red again power jumps to what it was previously Supreme Pack Marble ' ' Windmill Class progression road ENHANCED TIER Dyson Turbine Produces 2048U Costs $2.5M ADVANCED TIER Gravity Turbine Produces 20.48KU Costs $50M Warped Turbine Produces 102.4KU Costs $1B Quantum Turbine Produces 1.24MU Costs $2T (incomplete) ---------------------------------------- Po0k's/pook/Pook03's Ideas NOTE: most of these ideas are going to expand upon late extreme game, aquamarine or ominous dunes, or just whatever I feel fits within the game. If anyone is willing to build these items, I can script the functionality and cat can handle the stats if he's up for it, I'm not on the dev team for pi but I can make the pack by myself, these ideas are cool so yeah. I'm telling the story of the ominous dunes with the items descriptions themselves. Up for debate means that I really don't know what to make the specified stat, so you can decide or cat can decide because I don't have a clue. Ominous Dune Pack: * Name: Ominous Dunes Pack * Tier: Ominous Dunes * Type: Secret Pack * Description: You've discovered a way to the Ominous Dunes with a price to pay, a mystical planet filled with creatures who feed off the sun that link to other galaxies, it is impossible to leave the surface due to a powerful force who pushes anyone who goes up into the upper atmosphere, there is a mysterious bond between the sun and the nearby quasars here which is why the native species is so powerful, this place was entirely theoretical because the technology showed up on earth somehow and you built a structure completely made with it's technology but then the technology told you it's secrets, it's sand in all directions here, something sentient strays within these dunes, and you can feel it. * Obtainable from: Buying any Ominous Dunes tiered item from Extreme Mode. * Purchase Limit: 2 * Cost: Up for debate. * Rare Quality: Up for debate. Ominous Dunes Pack Items: * Name: Sol Deus * Type: Generator * Tier: Ominous Dunes * Description: An ancient structure long destroyed with some functionality left in it, primitive compared to the rest of the Ominous Dunes, it generates UV radiation from a seemingly magical sun that floats above it no matter where it is put, What could it mean? * What it does: all solar power can be used in the night, in the daytime all solar production is multiplied by two, but disables all lunar panel capability. * Obtained from: 16.7% chance from an ominous dunes pack. * Extreme Persistent * Name: Sol Miner * Type: Dropper * Tier: Ominous Dunes * Description: You're walking through the desert and you spot a seemingly destroyed Sandstone Quasar Caller Temple, you recognize the technology, and say to yourself, what happened? You get closer to observe and see a message stating "THE SUN, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK." You set up a base to disassemble the broken dropper and figure out exactly what happened, you find something inside the core of the temple that you've never seen before, it's an ancient sandstone structure that resembles a dragon, you take it into the real world for further observation, upon taking it into the real world, the mouth opens and it starts inhaling energy around it, and lets it's breath out as a very powerful drop. * Obtained from: 16.7% chance from an ominous dunes pack. * What it does: At random intervals this item will let out a drop worth between 1 Qd-1 QnD. * Extreme Persistent * Name: Sandstone Conveyors * Type: Conveyor * Tier: Ominous Dunes * Description: Doing some fiddling around you've taken a basic conveyor and some material from destroyed structures in the Ominous Dunes and with a little bit of mixing, you've made something more powerful then the Novarium Accelerators that take NO POWER as it draws power from the Ominous Dunes. * What it does: Faster then Novarium Accelrators * Obtained from: 10% chance from an ominous dunes pack. * Extreme Persistent * Name: Omnia Sol * Tier: Marble * Type: Card Upgrader/Power Generator/Upgrader * Description: You figured out the secret to the Ominous Dunes, the Ominous Dunes were created by the very demon that is ahead in your journey for power, your destiny has been laid out for you. The sun is the source, the ground is the maintainer, and the sky is the limit, destruction is what lies ahead. This item is scraped directly from the core of of the source. How you got it? Who knows. * What it does: All Cards are slowly upgraded by 1 card so 1 stone card would become two then three and etc.. no matter what card it is. All power is doubled, All ores double in ore value after 10 seconds of existing. * Obtained from: Pack Becomes Marble (1%) * Extreme Persistent ***End Ominous Dunes*** Note: This next pack is a theoretical pack that is obtained by obtaining the Nothing Upgrader this pack contains items that break down the games fundamental structure and is post alchemic. The items are extremely complex. NaN pAcK: * Name: NaN pAcK * Tier: NaN * Type: Secret Pack * Obtainable from: Obtaining nothing upgrader. And buying it in extreme mode. * Description: 7It@ se6&ems япшо4^е58орлдм 2you 2ha94ve f34ou$%5n0d дйропшюе 3some2thing that yo.u we7r6en't 865sup5po94sed t3o. Good Luck. * Plasma Required: 2 million * Cost:1 Alchemical Pack + Up for debate * Rare Quality: ф NaN pAcK Items: * Name: NaN Super Breaker * Tier: NaN * Type: Dropper * Description: ж? * Power Cost: 1BU * What it does: Upon dropping a single drop into a nearby water source, the water source becomes white neon and you can build on it, allowing you to build a much bigger water system. Same thing goes for trees allowing you to build through them. However you can no longer chop the tree down. * Extreme Persistent * Name: ###HASHER### * Tier: NaN * Description: DO NOT USE, IT IS FORBIDDEN. THE DEMON HATES IT. * Power Cost: 0 * Type: Up for debate, but most likely passive. * What it does: A massive dice is present and can only be flipped every hour, every side is one thing, number 1 on the dice kicks you from the game and deletes your save file, number 2 gives 1-10 gems, number 3 causes an explosion that upgrades all ores by 1Mx, number 3 causes all ores to vanish, number 4 upgrades all ores by ^1.1, number 5 upgrades all cards by 1Mx, number 6 the dice gives you a random shop item passive power generator for free. And very rarely .1% of the time the dice breaks never to be used again, and causes two different things to happen at a 50% chance for both, it could either give a permanent 200x power modifier on that save file. Or drop a small paper on the ground that gives an exact date and time that you have to be in the game to witness something special happen, up for debate. * Name: %Renderer% * Tier: NaN * Description: This thing takes random parts of salad and gives it to you, do with it you must. * Power Cost: 100U * Type: Dropper * What it does: When placed down the item creates humanoid hatchlings that jump around and then explode into 1 random resource in extreme mode that can manually be picked up by the user in a canister item and deployed to be spilled by crimspill or any other resource multiplier. It could be anything from Arsenic to Copper. * Extreme Persistent * Name: NaN Miner * Tier: NaN * Description: Tunnels through the universe instantly and even goes to other dimensions, finds very valuable things, brings them back to the central control unit and drops them there, from there the ore is put in a very complex process or the NaN process and is then dropped. This takes .1 seconds to do due to the complex power that is NaN. * What it does: Drops an ore every .1 seconds, the ore can be any diamond in the game and can randomly be enchanted. And at 1% chance be any ore in the game no matter the power. * Power Cost: 1QDU * Type: Dropper * Extreme Persistent * Name: Infinity * Tier: Unknown * Type: Unknown * Description: The Entropic Demon Awaits... * What it does: Does nothing except when used with the Tiny Cell something unusual happens (which is up for debate..) * Extreme Persistent ***End of NaN pack*** This next section is dedicated towards the lore of the game, I felt like expanding upon the 2 blogs, here and here. Of course this is to say none of this is official but is an interesting concept idea. This will skip some game lore into late alchemy, I'll fill in the gaps later with some other story. I skipped to game lore 10. Game Lore X: Message From Heaven As your machines run you go about your day trying to get the resources to mass produce a smashed alloy, your bots bring something ominous to you, a hard drive, the technology is ancient and it takes you only a little while to figure out how to access the hard drive and decrypt its contents on your potato pc. It reads "Once upon a Time there was a man who could do anything, not even the ancients could destroy him. The man had the power to create the big bang with his fingers in a second. He had boundless amounts of power, at a young age the king of the ancients saw this almighty force, and put it to work. The ancients had become the most powerful force in existence being almost similar to gods. All thanks to a very special child. As the child grew, he realized he gave everyone around him power, but against his own will. He saw that he wasn't living a proper life, he saw no one respected him - no cared about him, only his power, so as he grew and gained trust with his guardians, he decided to break free from his cage and become a man, on the way out he created a 100 megaton blast, nothing the ancients buildings couldn't handle, the guards realized how much danger they were in, they blocked it with their shields using the mans own power. The man ran towards the guard and instantly sliced the shield in two with energy surrounding his fingers, a trick he taught himself. Then he completely dissolved the guards armor and incapacitated the other guard with the same action. And then vanished, but that's not the end because 100 years after the incident, a bright white streak, 1 parsec in diameter was spotted, the ancients were marveled, they were curious about the anomaly and wondered if there was a correlation between the streak and the man so they took a few ships and collected the energy, took it back to a lab space station and compared the energy ID through a complex process to the energy in their storage and found it to be the same, as all energy has a different ID but this one was coming from a static force, or the man in this case so it all had the same energy ID. How was he still alive? No ancients knew. 20 years later, a white explosion was detected, beautiful streaks glistened the sky going out bounds of the central white sphere, but this was something more sinister. The explosion harbored what resembled a massive white neon humanoid figure 10 parsecs wide with a glowing sword. The sword was pointing directly at the planet, the ancients saw this as a declaration of war, so they sent an armada made specifically to combat this, and made a very specific mothership at the center of it all, this ship had a gun capable of putting stars into a supernova. The armada jumped into hyperspace directly towards the creature, and upon arrival, there was a spectacle to be seen, the laser was charging and ships were firing, damaging this beast, however the galactic creature was slicing ships in half. The laser was charged and just as the mothership was going to be sliced in half, the massive being was impaled by a laser, and in the next second the neon blade sliced the mothership directly through the core, and in an instant an explosion came out 100 parsecs wide, vaporizing everything. After the fact a rescue/retrieval fleet was sent but there was simply nothing left. But that wasn't the strangest thing. Instead what they found was even stranger, a new fundamental force was detected, and its effect was growing, it didn't have a name but the power could be exploited, the ancients called this force "Entropic." Many machines were created around this force as it expanded its influence to the rest of the universe, the machines were powerful that they broke many laws of physics that could never be broken, generating the equivalent power that one child had so long ago from ONE generator. Published 2/2/REMOVED, by REMOVED to the library of REMOVED. Historical Record #23." After reading this, you try to question what exactly happened and how this got here, you've never heard of this entropic technology, after getting stumped you shrug it off and almost forget about the situation, and then sun sets, you configure more of your machines to make optimal power and money, and head off to bed. As you are going to sleep at the middle of the night after fighting your inability to sleep for multiple hours you hear a whisper into your ear and a hand on your shoulder, and what would be this whisper would be would effect what you build next. "Be careful. I only grow stronger." You hop out of bed panicking searching your house and after no rash conclusion you realize you must be hallucinating, and go back to sleep.